1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic data processing. More particularly, the invention provides methods and devices for restricting access to sections of memory modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer operating systems are configured to allow users to easily install hardware and software. One drawback associated with such open operating systems that allow users to easily install hardware and software is that such operating systems are inherently untrustworthy. For example, operating systems that allow users to change data stored in kernel memory or system files are vulnerable to attacks by computer viruses. Moreover, operating systems that allow the modification of all of the content stored in a computer's memory can be damaged by improperly designed or installed software and hardware components.
Another drawback of open operating systems is that they limit the content that providers are willing to distribute to computer users. In particular, content providers are reluctant to distribute valuable audio, video or other content to computer devices that allow users to easily copy and redistribute the content.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for operating systems and methods that provide trusted memory sections that are difficult or impossible to modify with computer virus, drivers or other hardware or software components. Moreover there exists a need in the art for operating systems and methods that provide application programs, stored in trusted memory, that limit a user's ability to copy and redistribute content.